nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon shape
Type of Feat: Epic Prerequisite: Wis 30, 21st level, Greater Wildshape IV or Wild Shape 6Ã—/day Specifics: The character may use Wildshape to change into a dragon. The transformation has a duration of 1 hour/class level. Use: Selected. After selecting, the character must choose what type of dragon they will appear as. Available types are Red (fire), Blue (lightning) and Green (acid), each with appropriate breath-attack and elemental resistance. Dragon Statistics Common to all dragons: *'Strength': 48 *'Dexterity': 36 *'Constitution': 32 *'Huge size': âˆ’2 AB/AC *'AC': 41 (10 Base +20 Dodge bonus +13 Dex modifier âˆ’2 Huge size) *'HP': +100 *'AB': +23 Claw attack (+19 Str modifier +6 Enhancement bonus âˆ’2 Huge size), +17 Bite attack (+19 Str modifier âˆ’2 Huge size) **AB in the form is calculated by base attack + str mod + 6 for claws âˆ’ 2 for huge size huge. Weapon finesse and weapon focus (unarmed) do not work in this form and neither does devastating critical (unarmed). However, Epic Prowess, Bane of Enemies, and the druid's outdoor +2 to AB from Nature Sense also can help. *'Attacks': Claw/Claw/Bite 2d6+25/2d6+25/2d8+19 (Claw attacks have a +6 enhancement bonus) ** +6 claws for purpose of beating damage resistance. *'Properties': **Spell Resistance: 20 **True Seeing **Damage reduction 40/+6 **Immunities: Mind-affecting spells, Sneak Attack, Paralysis **'Ancient Red': Damage Immunity Fire 100%, Damage Vulnerability Cold 50% **'Ancient Blue': Damage Immunity Electricity 100% **'Ancient Green': Damage Immunity Acid 100% *'Merge': Armor **Properties except for regeneration do not stack. Only the highest AC bonus from Armor (armor, shield, helmet) will merge. Breath Weapon The breath weapon has unlimited uses per day *'Breath DC': 15 + (Shifter Level + Druid Level) / 2 *'Damage': (Shifter Level + Druid Level âˆ’ 4) * 2 / 3 **Damage dice used depends on the Dragon: ::Red Dragon: d10 Fire ::Blue Dragon: d8 Lightning ::Green Dragon: d6 Acid :*For example: A Druid17/Shifter17 character deals 20d10 fire damage with the red dragon breath weapon. *Dragons without at least 10 levels of Shifter suffer a âˆ’4 penalty on both DC and damage. *The saving throw to avoid damage for all dragon breaths is reflex, the green dragon breath weapon has an additional fortitude save against Epic Wyvern Poison. Notes *Requires the Shifter prestige class (Hordes of the Underdark expansion pack). *This form of shapeshifting cannot be dispelled. *Unlike normal dragon monsters, the character will not gain a fear-aura when shapeshifted as a dragon. *Requires simply Wild Shape 5Ã—/day as prerequisite, not 6Ã—/day as stated by manual and in-game description. On some custom modules this can be, and may have been, fixed. *Feat can only be acquired in a level advancement as Druid or Shifter. *This is the only Epic Shape feat-choice which is available to Druids without Shifter levels. *Contrary to other unarmed feats not working improved critical (unarmed) does. *Due to needing a great deal of wisdom, a monk level is best taken as it will improve the unarmed attack progression, give you Stunning Fist which will have a decent DC, improve your AC by adding your wisdom modifier and opening up discipline and tumble skills. Moreover, you can equip a shield to carry over its properties when shifted and not lose any monk bonuses you normally would for equipping a shield. *A common way to quickly meet the wisdom minimum of dragon shape is to take levels of Champion of Torm after level 20. Great Wisdom is one of CoT's Epic Bonus Feats. Custom content notes *A custom class must have this feat in their feat list, or that class will not be able to select it as a general feat. Category:Feats Category:Epic Feats Category:Feats restricted by class, Epic Category:Druid Epic Bonus Feats Category:Shifter Epic Bonus Feats